newsattenwmytfandomcom-20200214-history
WPWB-TV
WPWB-TV is a WB owned-and-operated station licensed to Mooresville, North Carolina. Owned by Tribune Broadcasting, the studios are located at Pittway-Honeywell Place at NC Highway 152 in Mooresville, North Carolina. The station holds a distinction for being the oldest TV station in the Enochville area, as well as holding the title as the oldest independent station, until it became a charter affiliate with The WB Television Network on January 11, 1995. History Storer Broadcasting ownership On April 17, 1980, Storer announced that it will purchase WENS-TV from Gulf Broadcasting. The FCC had guidelines and regulations that prohibited duopolies in the same market at the time. Because of the said regulations, Storer decided to swap the ABC station, WMTZ-TV to Gulf Broadcasting and finally buy WENS-TV, successfully closing the deal on September of that year. Renaissance ownership When Storer Communications sold their stations to Gillett Communications in 1987, WENS was bought by Connecticut-based Renaissance Broadcasting, with plans to move to the brand-new Pittway Place at 5345 Mooresville Highway, as the building has been expanded for a newer studio. Tribune Company ownership In 1997, Tribune Broadcasting bought Renaissance Broadcasting outright during The WB's existence. This purchase made WPWB-TV a WB owned-and-operated station due to Tribune's minority stake in The WB Television Network. In 1998, WPWB-TV reported about why Timothy Wilkes killed his daughter Megan and why he got away from the law. In 2000, while Martin Whitson was reporting on why masturbation is illegal in Winston-Salem he was given some breaking news about Emperor Palpatine punishing Naboo Democracy activists and Johnathan Lambert wooing Palpatine. Whitson, which had gone back to Enochville knew what Palpatine has done! On April 9, 2000, tensions broke out about Marissa Blackwelder and the plan to drown Mark Bare and Jose Cruz into the Yadkin River. Then on April 10 and 11 things got worse. Cheyenne Robinson, Jacob Bias, and Brianna and Devon and Alex Shaffer intervened in this situation. On June 3, 2000, a really, really bad situation happened at the Pinnacle Heights Wal-Mart on 103 Supercenter Drive. The suspects are identified as Joshua Earley, Heather Guiton, Emperor Palpatine, Johnathan Lambert, Marissa Blackwelder and Sith Anakin Skywalker. This situation was later known as the Wal-Mart Murders and The Enochville Massacre. Newscasts When WENS-TV launched, it launched a news program called The 11 Esso Report. Currently, WPWB-TV produces 12⅔ hours of newscasts. The news theme of the newscasts is Newswire by 615 Music. The newscast shares with Fox station WCCB and WPWB-TV's sister station WLVI-TV. Currently, as of January 23, 2000, the Whitsons are on a getaway trip to Columbia, South Carolina. Lyra Manning said this statement: " Alicia's family trip is happening, I'm with the WB11's current voiceover Bob Tracey and former voiceover Charlie van Dyke, we will expect the Whitsons to come back in February. In the meantime, WB11 viewers from Greenville, Spartanburg and Enochville can see news and weather updates from our sister station in Boston, Massachusetts, WLVI-TV WB56. " Newscast titles * The 11 Esso Report (1947-1969) * 11 News Scene (1969-1977) * 11 Alive News Scene (1977-1981) * 11 Alive News (1981-1988) * 11 News and The Ten O'Clock News on Channel 11 (1988-1996) * WB11 News and The Ten O' Clock News on the WB 11 (1996-2002) * Carolinas WB News and The Ten O'Clock News on Carolinas WB 11 (2002-2004) * Southern Triad's WB11 News and The Ten O'Clock News on Southern Triad's WB11 (2004-present) News themes * Turn to News - Gari Media (1980s-1992) * Newsleader - Stephen Arnold Music (1992-1998) * Newswire - 615 Music (1993-present) News anchors and reporters * Lyra Manning - 5:00 pm, 6:00 pm, primetime and 10:00 pm anchor * Frank Vitchard - morning, noon, 4:00 pm, 5:00 pm, primetime and 10:00 pm anchor * Mark Hill - weeknights anchor at 10 o'clock Former news personalities * Micheal Obrecht Category:Maellard on the WMTZ Category:Storer Broadcasting Category:The WB Television Network Category:Aaron Spelling works Category:Jack Sander Category:Enochville Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Former independent stations